Falling in Love
by chippo843
Summary: Natsu had said something cruel to Gray and Gray didn't take it well. Getting sick the next day. Natsu helps him gets better. They both come to their own feelings as well. T for Language. Hope you enjoy this little story!


-Falling in love-

(this story has a lot of thinking involve, literally)

_***~One shot~***_

Natsu was at the guild grumbling his head on the table. "Oy Natsu, what's wrong?" Happy asked.  
>He looked towards him, head still on the table "I don't know what's been happening to me" he sat upright facing Happy better and continued. "I've been getting strange dreams lately about... Grey. Also whenever I see him nowadays, my heart starts to beat faster and my body temperature starts to rise just slightly. I'm not really sure what's happening." he ended sighing.<br>Happy was in a lost in explaining though he knew what was going on, just to be sure though he needed more info. "Natsu I'm going say some scenarios, so tell me clearly how you feel about them and what would you do, aye?" Natsu nodded

"When Grey gets hurt in a mission by a beast"  
>"I will get really aggravated and beat that beast to a pulp!"<br>"If Grey were to cry?"  
>"I would go to his side and figure who'd done it so I can beat the crap out of him!"<br>"If Grey is happy?"  
>"Makes me all happy and warm to see him smile"<br>"Finally, what if he were dating someone else?"  
>This struck Natsu hard though answered anyway "I'd be depressed; for some reason my heart hurts even just thinking about it..." he pouted.<p>

Happy was now giggling at his friend's obliviousness to what he's feeling "Natsu, that's what you call falling in love!"

Natsu was quiet, he doubted  
>'Grey and I together? That seems so wrong. We're two guys after all, it's just not possible... right?'<p>

"... Is this what they really call falling in love?" he had to at least to take it into consideration as a possibility at least "Aye!" a very cheerful reply from Happy.  
>Then continued "Natsu, don't jump into conclusions so easily and think about it more. You never what'll happen if you gave it a shot."<p>

Natsu sighed "I know I know, I promise to think it more when I get home. Oh and good luck on your mission with Lucy and Erza, knock 'em dead!"  
>"Aye!" and flew off elsewhere, leaving Natsu time to think.<br>'From what Happy's been telling me, I'm in love with Grey... That still sounds kind of weird especially since Grey and I always get irritated just from seeing each other. Maybe it's because of our elements... At least that's what Lucy told me. Aargh! This is all so confusing and frustrating!" he ranted ruffling his hair in frustration.

"Hey Pinky, what got you all frustrated? Perhaps thinking so hard that your brain couldn't handle it?" a certain ice mage smirked, greeted by a glare from his rival.

'Great, the last person I wanted to see' "None of your business!"  
>"I got a massive headache just from thinking of you! You're becoming so annoying Grey"<br>Natsu didn't notice Grey slightly flinch from the harshness of words or the fact that what he just blurted out was indeed hurtful.

Coming from Natsu it shouldn't have bothered him, but it did. He suddenly has the urge to just, just... He didn't even know what to do. The only thing he knew was that he felt dead and colder than ever. His heart felt as though it was going to either break into pieces or just burst from the pain he's feeling.  
>Grey didn't want to even fight with Natsu; he even didn't feel the slightest bit of aggravation. He simply just walked away without another word and left for home.<br>Natsu was a bit surprised by this. I mean they would usually fight about every little thing, and the other would usually spout out more retorts that would get him more frustrated than ever. This time however he just left, didn't even bother saying anything back.  
>Though what worried Natsu the most was his expression, it looked like he died on the inside and that the temperature around him dropped drastically. He looked sad and hurt; pained.<br>'What's wrong with him? Suddenly showing that expression... What's wrong with me? I-I don't care what happens to him, that's his own problem' Natsu thought before getting up to go home himself, not before replaying what he had just said to Grey in which he inwardly cursed for.

Once at home, he lay on his bed flatly and kept replaying his words over and over again.  
><em>"I got a massive headache just from thinking of you! You're becoming so annoying Grey"<em>

"Aargh!" he yelled.  
>My guilty conscience is getting to me. That was such a stupid thing to say! Grey was my rival sure, but he was also a good friend... A friend that I may lose because of what I said' he sighed heavily now filled with regret.<br>'I need to apologise to him and make up. I don't like seeing that expression or any negative expressions on his face... I like seeing him smile more'

Natsu was quiet for a long time, rethinking his whole day and finally -finally-  
>"No way! I <strong>AM<strong>in love with Grey!" He yelled in acknowledgement

Grey on the other hand was depressed than ever, but now slightly irritated  
>'Damn that Natsu! He didn't have to go saying something that harsh, I mean even I know my limits! Damn, damn him! Damn it all to hell!' he thought punching a hole on the wall. His hand dripped a bit of blood from the scratches as he removed it slowly. He was down on his knees and released that pent up emotion he had been hiding before. Hot tears forming at the corner of his eyes to finally fall down, hitting the floor. He sobbed quietly.<br>"Damn it..." he cursed, tears falling endlessly as he tries his utmost effort to stop it.

'I knew it was bad idea, but what could I do? It's not like I could say it to him bluntly, I always needed to pick a fight with him just to have his attention, his time. Besides, it's not like I was expecting anything good come out of it... it just happened. I wished that I haven't met him in my life, so that I wouldn't be feeling this way right now. So that I wouldn't be falling in love with him this bad. It's an unrequited love after all; he wouldn't feel the same way. Proof? What he just said to me this afternoon is proof enough... I just wished that it could've been less harsher.' he sadly thought sighing deeply after calming down, his eyes were really red.  
>He looked really terrible right now in his moment of weakness; he wouldn't be able to go to the guild tomorrow.<p>

=The next day=

Natsu was ready; he was going to apologise and make up with Grey. That is, only to be told by Mira that Grey wasn't coming to the guild today. Still determined he had no choice, but to go to Grey's house. He had been there a couple of times though it was always to pick a fight or vent his frustrations on someone, it just happens to be Grey. When Natsu thinks about it, he kind of realise that Grey had been selfless all this time. Always, he had always been there for him when he needed a helping hand no matter what it was; he was always there to give though never to take.  
>Feeling just a bit more depressed at how badly he had been treating Grey all this time he reached the other's home and knocked on the door. He heard slow-moving footsteps and the door were opened. Revealing Grey with cheeks flushed, slightly panting, eyes red and body temperature raised; Grey had caught a fever.<p>

"Hey Grey, are you alright?" 'What a stupid question, of course he's not alright!' Natsu yelled in his thoughts.  
>Grey only nodded "I'm doing ok... Is there something you wanted?" in truth he's not fine; in fact he's feeling really weak. His legs are going to give out on him soon and he has a massive headache right now, but he kept a collected face. He wasn't about to show Natsu his weakness, so as best as he could he uses enough strength to only 'look' fine. Seeing Natsu today however brightened his day if only a little bit, his words from yesterday still stung after all.<p>

Natsu however, knew that he was acting, trying his best to look fine, but that's not going to cut it. Immediately out of nowhere, he lifted Grey bridal style earning a surprised yelp from the other and went inside. Futile struggling was on Grey's part as Natsu carried him up to the bedroom, laying him down slowly.  
>He tucked him in as he grabbed for the closest chair and sat on it, before Grey could say anything in question or protest Natsu spoke first.<br>"Don't lie to me, I know you have a fever and I'm going to take care of you. No arguments!" he said the last part quickly, shutting Grey up.  
>"... Also about yesterday, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say something so harsh... I just had a lot of my mind and was in a bad mood that time, but that's no excuse for how I acted... Sorry." Natsu really meant every word, he was just new to that entire love thing that he got confused and practically lost it.<br>Grey didn't say anything for some time though to Natsu it had seemed forever, until finally he spoke.  
>"It's alright, I'm not mad at you anymore... I kind of already knew that I was deep down, so there's no need for apologies just from saying the truth" giving Natsu a sad smile.<br>Natsu didn't like that smile, it was forced and it had hurt him to see Grey this way.  
>He grabbed Grey's face with both hands and leaned in closer only to have their foreheads touching.<br>"Don't ever say that! You are not a bother or a nuisance, we all need you... I need you. You're strong and clever, a Fairy Tail mage at that! Everyone is lucky to have you with us, to have met you... I am too. That's why I never want to see that sad smile on your face again!" he said all this looking into Grey dark black eyes.

Grey didn't know what he was going to do, his heart was beating really fast, his temperature is probably really high right now, he must be red in the face and he knows all too well that what Natsu just said made him really happy. The moment Natsu separated their faces apart to sit down on the chair once more, unconsciously he smiled; his brightest smile.  
>"Thank you" this caught Natsu off-guard for a moment and smiled too.<br>Though that smile disappeared as Grey was panting, Natsu had just remembered about Grey's fever and got up to get medicines and materials. He placed a warm wet cloth on Grey's forehead and another cloth wiping off the sweat. He made Grey sit up to take some pills and then watched over his condition. He was really good at nursing.

After some time (hours), Grey woke up. He didn't even remember himself falling asleep; he looked to his right to see Natsu. He was also asleep; his head was on his lap and breathing ever so slowly. It was calm, quiet and peaceful, Grey really liked it. That broke however when Natsu started to wake up too, rubbing his eyes while yawning and then looked at Grey.

"Feeling better?" Grey nodded.  
>"I'll go make us some to eat... is soup fine?"<p>

He nodded though asked "You cook?" in a surprised tone.

"Of course!" he said proudly while grinning and went down to prepare.

Grey was by himself for the time being, he rethink things over.  
>'What Natsu said yesterday, he had already apologized for it. So there's no need to linger on it any longer. What he had just said today however, sounded a lot like a confession, but that just probably me... right?... Nah! Couldn't be. He couldn't possibly feel the same way; after all he did love Lisanna. A woman... I'm a man, his rival and friend, and just that... All this, I'm starting to hate thinking, it's making depress because it's the hard cold truth.' he sighed deeply while frowning, observing his room in silence.<br>'It's been a long time since anyone ever comes over; it's nice to have someone else in the house once in awhile. It helps take out the silence and loneliness... so this is the time when they say "It's nice to have company around" - it's kind of lonely.' his thoughts came to a halt when he heard Natsu's footsteps coming closer.  
>"Been waiting long?" Natsu asked placing the food on the bedside table.<p>

"Not really" Grey shrugged as he sat upright and waited.

Natsu gave him his share and then he took his, but then seeing how Grey was he put down his share and took Grey's.  
>"Wha-" but was silenced when Natsu brought up a spoonful of soup in his mouth and took it back. He dipped to get another spoonful and blew gently on it; Grey was surprised by this really sudden action, but obliged. For the whole time Natsu had been feeding Grey, once that was done, he ate his share. They sat in silence and just let time pass.<p>

With having nothing to do anymore Natsu stood up and walked to the door while saying "Well, since you're better to take care of yourself now, I'm going home. See ya." and closed the door.

Grey frowned, he wanted to be with someone right now, but he knew that they could never stay long. He sighed, he needed to do something to keep his mind off, so he grabbed for a pen and paper. He just remembered now that he had to finish a couple of reports from his past mission, he could do this and then submit it all tomorrow; he had to do a lot of reports than he imagined.  
>Downstairs was Natsu, he hadn't left just yet. He waited a moment and then went up as quietly as he could. He opened the door slightly and he was shocked, shocked to see Grey who's sick right now, making himself sicker by not resting.<br>'What is he doing?' he kept watch for some time.

Grey was not even halfway done, but at least he had something to do. He sighs in the process and stopped to rest his hand for a moment.

Natsu being supposedly gone shut the door and went towards the couch downstairs to think.  
>'He's doing work? Why though? He's sick and not in a good condition. Is he trying to kill himself or something?'<br>Now sitting on the couch, he debated whether he should stay with Grey or not which took at least an hour. Though he knew the first option was the right thing to do and so he walked upstairs as quietly as possible. Opening the door once more, this startled Grey at the sudden return.  
>"N-Natsu? W-what are you doing coming back? Aren't you supposed to be home by now?"<p>

Natsu went closer to Grey, so close that he was now right beside him. He gathered all of the papers and placed them on the bedside table, including the pen Grey was holding.  
>Natsu decided to play along "I came back to see how you were doing..."<p>

Grey gulped. He didn't know why, but it feels as though he had been caught red handed even though it was only just Natsu. Correction, it's because it _**IS**_ Natsu that he was nervous._ [Love is such a mysterious thing.]_

Natsu asked in a sad tone "Why were you working on reports when you're in such a bad condition?"

"W-well... I-it was to kill some time, I-I guess" Grey responded nervously.  
>Grey sighed afterwards; it wasn't really working out anymore and decided to tell Natsu about it. Besides, Natsu may just think that it was the fever doing this to him. So at least he told Natsu than never.<p>

"Look, Natsu..." he took a deep breath, hesitating to try and grasp Natsu's hand to his. Luckily for him that Natsu didn't mind, so now they were holding each other's hand.

"In truth, I-I... For a long time, I've... I've always love you!" he finally says.

Silence occurred for Natsu had not said a word. Grey felt like he was on the tip of the cliff, waiting, just waiting to plunge into doom.  
>It took some more time, until Grey had to break it off for he really didn't know what to do now, especially with all the silence; awkward, uncomfortable silence.<br>"U-um... Natsu?"  
>Natsu shook his head; it seems that he got out of his trance. "Oh, sorry..."<p>

"It's alright... is something wrong?" Grey states, making his confession as though it was nothing. He ignored the feeling of the pain surging inside of him.  
>'I knew it wouldn't work out' he last thought before continuing once more.<br>"I think you should go home. You seemed really tired, so I think you should go now."

Natsu stood up to move towards the door and out of sight; he silently left the house.

Grey watched him leave and once he was gone, he couldn't hold it in anymore. He starts to let the tears fall from his face. It had hurt too much to keep it inside, so now he lets it all out. He was silently crying alone in the house.

Meanwhile, going back to Natsu who had just trying to process what just happened, was already in front of his own house. After awhile, he snapped out of his reverie and yells out loud  
>"Wait, what? Shit! What just happened?" He starts to rethink the events<br>"Let's see, Grey confessed and then I said... Fuck! I didn't say anything!  
>What the hell is wrong with me? The love of my life just confessed and I said nothing! To make matters worse, I even walked out on him! ... God, I'm such a jerk!" he yells at himself as he was now running back towards Grey's house; running as fast as he can.<p>

Once he was there, quickly he opens the door and rushes to Grey's room; slamming the door open. Hearing the noise, Grey slowly woke up. Rubbing his eyes to slowly move into a sitting position, he didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep; he concluded that he must've cried himself to sleep.  
>Immediately, Natsu ran to hug him tightly which took Grey by surprise.<br>"N-Natsu?" was all Grey could say as he tried to process what's going on right now.

"Oh Grey, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to just say nothing to you and walk away. I was just stupid like you always say. I was really slow and I didn't what was going on until it was too late, but..." he looked at Grey in the eyes, his arms still around him. "I don't want that to happen. Our friendship shouldn't-can't be broken that easily..." Grey looked down at the word friendship.

'So we're just going to be friends huh' he thought before Natsu took a deep breath to starts once more, in a gentle tone this time.  
>"Grey... I didn't mean to make you cry and suffer for my actions." As Natsu saw Grey's face all puffy with tear-stains on cheeks and red eyes.<br>"In all honesty, I wasn't myself that time... I was slow and was still figuring out what going on and I was also unconsciously moving... so please forgive me"

Grey let out a small huff and smile "You know I'll always forgive you."

Natsu returned it with a small smile "Yeah I know... Grey, I'm not going to treat your confession as though it was nothing." Grey was about to say something, but Natsu hushed him with a finger on his lips. "Hold on, before you say anything that may about trying to excuse as your fever."  
>Bull's eye, right on the mark, which made Grey blush.<br>"I want to say that I don't want to be friends anymore"  
>Grey's heart was broken when he heard this<p>

Natsu was leaning in even closer, nose touching. The next thing Grey knew was that Natsu was kissing him now. Kissing him! This caught him off guard, making him gasp. Natsu took this opportunity to slip his tongue in. Now their tongues were swirling around each other, in a heated battle. Natsu won when Grey had started to moan into the kiss that was now a passionate one. They separated after some time to catch on their breathing for they were breathing heavily.  
>"N-Natsu, Wha-"<p>

Natsu used a hand to wipe the strands off of Grey's face. He says lovingly, almost a whisper  
>"Grey, I love you too."<p>

Too shock for words, the only thing Grey could do was cry once more. He starts to hit Natsu lightly, yelling at him "You idiot! Bastard! How dare you! Why say that! Do you know how much pain I've felt because of you! And you think that saying those words, the words I've longed for, for a long time is enough to make me yours!"

Natsu got a hold of both of Grey's wrist with his hands and pulled him in closer. He kissed Grey once more, this time hard; taking his breath away for a short moment and then pulled back.  
>The only thing Natsu said as he bore his gaze onto Grey's was "Yes I do."<br>This made Grey sobbed quietly as he try wipe his tears away with his hands, mutter under his breath "You idiot"

Natsu only smiled wider and tries to soothe Grey. "I know" was all he said as they shared the silence.

Natsu made both of them lay down on the bed, covering them with a blanket. He wrapped his arms around Grey who in turn snuggled closer. Grey liked the feeling of protective arms around him as Natsu who was the other way around, liking to hold someone to protect. Both gave a content sigh as they fell into a deep sleep, knowing that the love of their life would be right beside them the moment they wake up.

_"__A thing of beauty is a joy for ever: Its loveliness increases; it will never pass into nothingness; but still will keep a bower quiet for us, and a sleep full of __sweet dreams__, and health, and quiet breathing...__"_  
><em>BY:<em> _John Keats_

* * *

><p>I ended up finishing this until 2 AM. I got in trouble of course, but nonetheless I was happy that I finished this. I think that I made them just slightly OOC, but oh well. What's done is done.<p>

Again with the usual ending and trademark face Ideas for new stories are welcome and so are comments =^w^=


End file.
